


Revealing His Secret

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin shows Gwen his magick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealing His Secret

**Title:** Revealing His Secret  
 **Prompt:** #1. Playing with Fire  
 **Word Count:** 153  
 **Rating:** G/K  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Gwen  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Merlin shows Gwen his magick. 

** Revealing His Secret **  
Merlin’s eyes glowed as he looked at the wood in the hearth. It burst into flames in the next moment. 

Gwen gasped at the hearth and then looked back at merlin. “How did you do that?”

“I have magick.” Merlin said. He waved his hand and the flames came out of the hearth and danced in a circle around Gwen then went back into the hearth. 

Gwen’s eyes grew wide with wonder then horror set in. “Does Arthur know?”

“No and you can’t tell him. I will when the time is right.” Merlin said. “Don’t worry Gwen. I only use my magic for good.” 

“You have a good heart Merlin. I don’t think you could harm a soul.” Gwen said to her friend.

Merlin just smiled. If she only knew how many lives he had already taken to protect Arthur, she would most likely fear him. He must never tell her that secret.     


End file.
